Like Nobody Else
by Glo15Bug
Summary: A One-shot based off music(always is) where Nagisa leaves for college and Tomoya is constantly waiting for her return. From Tomoya's POV.


_September 7__th__ and she's heading for school._

_She'll probably leave me for some college fool, _

_And I know that's just the way it goes._

"Tomoya, you've been antsy all day." I shoved my hands in my pockets and gave her a sideways glance, like I always did. I smiled at her in the streetlight. She was still holding the little dango she had miraculously found at the fair earlier today and begged me to get her. I smiled reaching up and stroking her hair.

_In front of your place_

_Under the streetlight._

_Face to face here on our last night,_

_You should know one thing before you go._

"We've come to far to give up now." I spoke very calmly. Taking her hand, I forced my face to stay even as she looked up at me.

_I tell her,_

"_We've come to far to give up now."_

_And like a bomb it all comes out._

I gritted my teeth for a moment before grabbing her sweater and pulling her against me. "Don't for get me when you're there." She looks up at me with that small smile that brings me to pieces. "I won't. I promise."

_I like the way that_

_She looks at me like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done._

_She makes me feel like nobody else_

_Like nobody's ever done._

Nagisa wrapped her arms around my back and I squeezed her closer to me.

The next morning, I helped her father pack her little blue car. It quickly turned into just Nagisa and I, when Senae, Nagisa's mother burst into tears and locked herself in Nagisa's empty room. I set the last box in her car. And she gave me a tight hug from behind, before jumping into the car and driving down the street and vanishing from sight at the green light.

_By the 27__th__ she's been gone for weeks._

_I'm terrified she won't remember me._

_And I know, it just the way it goes._

I sat alone in my kitchen staring out the window at the apartment building across from mine. I couldn't help but numbly observe the scene in the next building. A small woman was running around in exasperation, trying to finish some last minute housework. A man, who was laughing at her hair thrown up in messy tuffs, pulls her against him and pushed the laundry basket from her arms to the floor. I sniffed in amusement imaging Nagisa's reaction had I done that. The woman reacted exactly the same way. She pushed him away, and dramatically jumped up and down as the man who hugged her continued to laugh. I could tell she melted when he gave her a look. I returned to my own moping and turned away from them, suddenly feeling …weird.

_I stare at her picture,_

_Stuck up on the fridge._

_Face to face_

_With the one I miss._

My eyes caught sight of the picture she had given me. It was from the day we had gone to the beach. Nagisa was sitting behind a sand-dango with a bright grin. She was wearing a pink swimsuit that some of her female friends, namely Kyou and her twin, Ryou, convinced her to buy on one of their 'girls days'. I remember how wide my eyes were when she stepped out of the changing room in it. I couldn't take it anymore.

_I'm alone,_

_And reaching for the phone._

_To tell her,_

"_We've gone to far to give up now."_

_And like a bomb,_

_It all comes out._

"Hello?" I heard her soprano voice chime through the receiver. "Nagisa, it's-" "Tomoya!" She excitedly finished my sentence. I gasped grabbing my hair in relief. "Tomoya, how are you? I've been so busy! College is so different! But Kyou and Tomoyo are here with me. So, it's not that scary." I listened to the angelic sound of her high-pitched voice and tried my hardest to keep her from getting off the phone. I told her everything I told her before she left.

_I like the way that_

_She looks at me like nobody else,_

_Like nobody's ever done._

_She makes me feel like nobody else,_

_Like nobody's ever done._

December 21st, I was cemented to the snowy path to her house. I knew her car wouldn't be able to get to far. It would get to the light and then the street she was on wouldn't be plowed. That's how it always was. I couldn't count how many times she had called asking for help in the past.

Before long, I saw the headlights of her little blue compact car and heard it screech to a halt. I heard it beep and Nagisa's shape started making it's way towards me. I met her half-way and she opened her arms.

_And I wanna make her feel_

_Like nobody else,_

_Like nobody's ever done…_

Pulling her off the road, I grabbed her tiny pink face and placed a kiss on her lips. The surprised gasp from her made me smile when I pulled back. We started walking down the street. She looked up at me when I stopped halfway down the street. "Tomoya?" She asked in a questioning tone. I looked down at her. "Are you going back?" She smiled shaking her head. "No. This time, I'm staying home." I nodded in relief.  
_  
_

_Like Nobody I_

_Love Somebody Like_

_Like Nobody else_

__I watched her clamp her hand over her mouth as I dropped to one knee. I shakily pulled the tiny black box from my pocket and opened it in front of her. "Marry me." Tears welled in her bright eyes. I took the ring out of the box as she nodded with deep pink cheeks and held out her hand. When I stood up, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I finally felt at home for the first time in six months.

* * *

**I bet you thought I was dead, eh? Well, no. School has been a rush and along with studying for promotions in CAP, I've been fully busy. Also, I'm usually not a big fan of one-shots, but hey, I can't do a five chapter story on one tiny story. That would be boring. What did you thing? I had a lot of issues with my goofy brian trying to stick to one task... or storyline. I actually think I started to stray a bit here. Let me know what you think. This was my first CLANNAD story. So, give it to me straight. I can handle it. **

**Arigato! Sionara!**


End file.
